


Stowaway

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stows away on Derek's ship to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20. So, most of the rest are going to be short in an effort to actually catch up.

"Stilinski, what are you doing on my ship?"

Stiles stumbles and turns even as he yelps when he sees the Captain of the Beacon. "Derek, hi. How's it going?"

"Stilinski, I asked you a question."

Stiles licks his lips and looks around, wishing his best friend were here to help him. "I stowed away?"

"Why are you on my ship, Stilinski?"

"Uh..." Stiles bites his lip, blushing. "'Cause last time you were planet-side, you and I had a meal together and you kissed me. I... I uh... I wanted to repeat the situation."

Derek smirks and leans against the wall. "Sure, you and I can have lunch together."

"Not that, Derek."

"Captain, we're all set to jump into hyperspace and what the hell is he doing here?" Erica Reyes steps up behind Derek and scowls at Stiles. 

"Tell the rest of the crew to buckle up and I'll deal with Stilinski." When Erica doesn't move, Derek turns his head, one eyebrow raised. "Move!" Derek turns to watch her walk away. He shakes his head and turns back to Stiles. "Well? Since you're already on board and we're not heading back to the planet any time soon, you might as well come get some food. We've been in the air for several hours and you're probably starving." Derek turns on his heel and walks away. Stiles stares after him for a moment before he scrambles to catch up. Maybe this wasn't such a horrible plan of Stiles'. At least Derek didn't throw him out of the airlock like he'd expected.

_end_


End file.
